


Sweet Insanity

by Rraz45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Leviathan Castiel (Supernatural), Leviathans, M/M, Monster Dean Winchester, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: When the Leviathans took over Castiel, they promised they would be back for Dean. What do they have in store for the green eyed hunter? Does Dean even want to try to stop them? An a/u take of Season 7.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Fanfiction with some edits. This is an a/u of Season 7 that I wrote when originally watching the season.

Dean sighed as he returned to the cabin he, Bobby, and Sam were currently hiding out in. Normally, they would be camped out at Singer Salvage Yard, but it was not safe there. As proven before, not even Bobby’s guarded home could protect them from the new danger, the Leviathans. They were still no closer to finding any ways to stop the Leviathans. The eldest Winchester grabbed the bags from the back seat from the local grocery store and headed inside.

Bobby was sitting on the couch with Sam redressing the bandages around the older man’s ribs. Not only did Bobby have two broken ribs, but the aging man suffered a dislocated shoulder and a fractured eye socket. Dean bit his lip to hold the anger he felt in as he glanced at his family on the couch. He felt guilty for not being there for Bobby. The hunter was lucky to be alive after the run in with that Leviathan.

_~Flashback~_

_Bobby had got wind of a case involving a very angry spirit in the next town over from where they had currently been squatting. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, something the hunter could do with his eyes closed. Thus, he did not invite the Winchester brothers on this hunt. After all, those two boys had enough on their plate as it was._

_The case had been simple enough. It was the spirit of an enraged wife, whose spouse had left with his wife’s younger sister. The woman committed suicide in her home, and her spirit went after any man who crossed onto her land. Once Bobby determined the identity of the spirit, he was quick to salt and burn the bones._

_Little did the hunter know, Andrew, one of the Leviathans had caught his scent. After salting and burning the bones and avoiding getting his face one with the marble tombstone as no spirit wanted their fun to end, the Leviathan struck. There was no warning for the hunter. Andrew broke two of Bobby’s ribs in one powerful blow. The attack left the aging hunter gasping for breath and knocked down to the ground. Both knew that Bobby would be unable to fight back._

_It was strange though. The Leviathan did not try to kill the seasoned hunter; it would have been so easy to snuff out the hunter’s life. Instead, he left him unconscious and in serious need of a hospital, bruised and battered. The Leviathan knocked the hunter out cold, and beat him until the creature was sure that Bobby was down for the count before vanishing. Luckily, the man on guard duty found Bobby and immediately called 911._

_Sam and Dean got the call from the hospital, as Dean was listed as Bobby’s emergency contact under the alias he was using. The brothers rushed to check on their fallen friend, and once they heard what had attacked the older man, they were quick to sneak Bobby out before the Leviathan had a chance to finish the job._

_~End Flashback~_

Sam turned his head when he heard the door open. He offered a small smile to his brother. Rather than greet his brother, Dean grabbed his flask and took a large swig after dropping the bags onto the table. Though the younger Winchester knew his brother wasn’t looking, Sam glared at his sibling. Dean has been drinking a lot lately, more so than normal; it was just like when he got out of Hell. Sam knew his brother was hiding something, and considering all that has been happening, he hasn’t pushed the subject. But one way or another, the younger brother was going to get the truth.

Later that night, Dean crashed on the couch. He insisted Bobby take the master bedroom to heal. The master bedroom had the largest bed and its own bathroom connected Bobby tried to protest, but Dean would not take no for an answer. Sam and Dean played rock, paper, scissors for the other bedroom. Of course Sam won; the eldest Winchester really needed to stop picking scissors. His eyes drifted close as he was pulled into the land of dreams.

Dean’s dream found himself standing in a meadow clearing underneath the nighttime stars. He stared at his surroundings hoping to spot anything familiar about this place but there was nothing. At least he was not being haunted by Amy’s face. Deep down, Dean knew he did the right thing; Amy was a monster that killed people. She had to be put down to pay for sins. Dean only wished someone would do the same to him….

Sensing that he was not alone, the hunter’s head snapped forward. A figure stepped out from the shadows, and Dean gulped. Suddenly he wished he was haunted by Amy.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to keep himself sane even though he keeps hallucinating Lucifer. Meanwhile, Dean is having nightmares, and they are still no closer to finding a way to stop the Leviathans.

Sam jolted awake as he pulled away from the harsh grip of his nightmares. He glanced around to make sure that he did in fact break free from the cage. So far no sign of Lucifer, but the day has only just begun. With a sigh, Sam got out of bed. He paced a few steps, mentally debating if he wanted to go for a run. Ever since the wall had been broken containing his memories from the cage, the younger Winchester took up running to clear his mind. When his feet hit the pavement, it felt like everything else faded away, and the memories from the cage were pushed back into the far reaches of his mind.

His ears picked up soft groans from the other room, breaking him from his internal debate. It was not Bobby, the old hunter slept like a dead man. Worried, Sam walked out into the other room.

He found his brother tossing and turning on the couch. The older Winchester was muttering though Sam could not make out what. Suddenly, Dean’s eyes snapped open, and the glassy green eyes were watery from unshed tears. “Dean,” the younger Winchester muttered. The older sibling took a deep breath and willed the tears away as he moved into a sitting position. Sam sat down on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. The taller male knew something was up. His brother just did not cry for anything. Dean’s usual guarded expression hid the emotions that could have been found on his face only moments ago. Looks like Sam was not going to get any answers just yet.

“Sleep okay Sammy?” the older Winchester asked in a slightly worried tone as he realized it was still late, or early depending on the perspective. Sam sighed. His brother was always more concerned with Sam’s wellbeing than his own. “I’m fine Dean,” Sam immediately responded. And it was true; he wasn’t any better or worse. “It’s you I’m worried about,” the younger Winchester added.

Dean stood from the couch with a huff. He went to his duffel to put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt on. “You got nothing to worry about little brother,” he spoke with a stiff posture.

Sam crossed his arms. He watched as Dean reached for his flask on the table and took a large gulp. “Oh yeah, then why are you drinking first thing if you are so ok?” questioned the younger sibling with slight indignation.

Sam could not see the haunted look in Dean’s usually vibrant emerald orbs. Dean did not want to Sam to know; did not want his brother to know that every time he closed his eyes he saw _him_. Dean was already hiding enough from his brother already. Sam just would not nut understand, so it was best to keep him in the dark. “Well what can I say, it’s happy hour somewhere,” Dean weakly responded before taking another swig of alcohol.

The taller of the two moved closer to the other male. He so desperately wanted to comfort his brother, but Sam knew that if he tried, then Dean would just push him away. “You can tell me Dean,” Sam spoke in a comforting voice.

The older Winchester knew if he turned around that he would get the full power of Sam’s irresistible puppy dog eyes. It was the one thing Dean could not say no to.

“Maybe he just doesn’t think his basket case of a brother can handle his problems,” Lucifer put his two cents in.

With reluctance, Sam glanced around to pinpoint where the voice came from. Sitting at the old rectangle, wooden table was none other than the devil. The younger Winchester told himself over and over again that Lucifer was not really there, but rather just a figment of his imagination. Satan was still stuck in the cage, while the hunter escaped. Sam was free.

A frown formed on Nick’s lips. “You know ignoring me won’t make me go away Sammy,” Lucifer taunted.

Sam closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip while clutching his hands so tight that his nails broke skin.

Dean turned around when he noticed his brother’s unusual quietness. The sight of his younger sibling struggling so got an immediate reaction from the elder Winchester. Dean immediately put a comforting hand on Sam’s broad shoulder. “Hey, this is reality. He is not real,” Dean comforted while gathering his brother in his arms.

Sam opened his eyes and offered a weak half smile. With a quick glance, he noticed the devil’s appearance had vanished. He replied, “I know Dean.”

Dean nodded his head and squeezed his brother shoulder. Sammy was really making progress in all honesty. The green-eyed hunter knew in time, Sam would increasingly get better.

Standing in the doorway, Bobby watched the scene with pride shining in his grey eyes. The bond between the Winchester brothers was stronger than ever. Bobby knew neither of them could get past the hardships they are facing without the support of the other. The aging hunter cleared his throat to make his presence known. The Winchester brothers’ heads snapped to Singer’s direction. “Are we going to stand around and braid each other’s hair, or are we going to get some work done?” Bobby sarcastically commented as he marched into the main room. It was time to get down to business.

Both young men were grateful for the interruption. Dean needed an escape from his suffocating thoughts while Sam was appreciative for the distraction. If he could focus on something else, it was much easier to ignore Lucifer’s imaginary presence. Both Bobby and Sam moved to sit at the table where a large pile of thick and dusty, heavy tomes rested. The dirty blond male grabbed a couple of the books and sat down on the couch. He preferred his own space to do the tedious task of research. This is how they spent most of their days now when they were not working on a case. There had to be a way to stop the damn Leviathans. They could not be invincible.

They sat there for the next few hours researching. Dean could not help himself to let his mind wander. He kept seeing Castiel everywhere. In his dreams, and every time he closed his eyes. Neither Bobby nor Sam knew how close the angel and his charge got. They decided it was their secret to keep. Dean thought back to the first time things changed between himself and his angel.

_~Flashback~_

_The first time Dean and Castiel kissed was after the meeting the archangel, Raphael. The hunter had gotten drunk after trapping the teenage mutant ninja archangel, so he drove to the closest dive bar. Castiel had decided to stick around to keep the human company. The angel was still very concerned over Dean’s wellbeing, and the hunter was hardly ever safe now a days. After the Winchester brothers decided to split up, Dean found himself so completely and utterly lonely. It was nice having someone else around; even though Dean would not admit he missed his brother’s presence. Dean had asked if the angel had kissed the hooker he had been with earlier that night. Dean remembered the embarrassed look on the angel’s face as that girl, Chasity, had practically dragged the angel into the playroom. Cas admitted with downcast they did not even get that far before Castiel made the poor girl cry._

_When they got back to Dean’s motel room, things took a shocking turn when Cas admitted he would not be so intimate with someone like her. It got the green-eyed male wondering as he kicked off his boots and inspected the salt lines. What kind of person would Castiel kiss? Thank god for the power of alcohol. So with drunken confidence, the Winchester asked the other male what was on his mind, which made the angel blush. Cas asked Dean if he really, really wanted to know. Not really getting the hidden undertone, the hunter had, of course, answered yes. In a blink of an eye, Castiel’s lips were on Dean’s in a soft but powerful kiss. The hunter was completely shocked. He wondered what was more shocking, the fact that Cas was kissing him, or that he was kissing the angel back with just as much passion._

_~End Flashback~_

Dean inwardly laughed as he turned the page of the book he was reading. He and Cas had acted like two virgins who barely knew anything about sex. It was funny considering the hunter had never been nervous with anyone else. Hell, he wasn’t even that nervous when he first had sex. But then again, it was never as special as it had been when he was with Cas the first time.

_~Flashback~_

_Dean put his phone back in his pocket. He was going to meet Sam tomorrow. The very thought was both exciting and nerve wracking to the hunter. It was the right thing to do patching things up with Sammy. After everything he saw in that future, he needed Sam with him, fighting side by side. The elder Winchester turned back to the dark-haired angel who stood beside him. Still seeing the oblivious, or not so much anymore, angel made the hunter blush. He did not regret kissing the other man, but it was a whole new territory Dean thought he would never explore._

_“I’m meeting Sam tomorrow,” he informed the other man._

_Castiel took another step closer to the human. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling everything Cas made him feel. Never before had Dean felt so strongly for someone, for a relationship to feel so right._

_"That is good,” the angel replied as he placed a hand on the hunter’s cheek._

_Dean opened his eyes and gazed into those soul piercing ocean depths the angel had for eyes. Slowly their lips met in a soft and loving kiss. But Dean wanted more, no he needed more. Seeing what Cas could be like in the future put things into perspective. They were barely even speaking to one another in that monstrosity of a timeline. Dean could not let that happen._

_“Cas,” the human muttered as their kiss broke apart._

_They had agreed to take things slow. For them, there was no need to rush things. But Dean needed his angel. Castiel had this questioning look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if his lover was ready._

_“Please Cas,” the Winchester muttered before pulling the other man into a desperate and needy kiss._

_They stayed like that for a while, their mouths exploring one another languidly. The two men gravitated toward one another leaving no space between them. After a long moment, they broke apart for some much needed air. Their eyes gazed at one another, and their lips were red and swollen. Understanding what the other man needed, Cas transported them to another room. Dean glanced around and noticed there was only one king sized bed._

_Dean could not help but gulp. This was it. He slowly pushed the trench coat off of his lover’s shoulders before removing his own jacket and shirts. The two lovers took a moment to admire the other. The Winchester was surprised to find the hidden body underneath the suit he always saw his angel in. Once when all the clothes were removed, Castiel slowly lowered Dean and himself on to the bed. Dean stared into his lover’s eyes all the while. He knew he was never going to have any regrets with Cas._

_The angel was so gentle as he took Dean apart. Dean gripped the angel’s shoulder tightly as Castiel prepared him. Dean lay underneath his lover, so open and exposed._

_“Please Cas,” Dean begged with his eyes, with his body, with everything he had._

_There were no words spoken between the two lovers as Castiel entered the hunter. Instead, they let their bodies do the talking. Never before had Dean made love, but what he was doing with Castiel, could only be described that way._

_~End Flashback~_

Dean closed his eyes to hide away from the emotions he felt as he remembered what he and his angel shared. Those were the best times. Before the Winchester was stupid to consider saying yes to Michael, before Sammy willingly jumped into the cage, before Castiel returned to Heaven, and before Dean decided to try to start something with Lisa. It was a time the hunter wished he could go back to; a time where everything seemed so easy and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes! No beta, and I am doing my best!


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dreams are still haunted by Castiel. Meanwhile, Bobby teams up with a certain demon to take down the Leviathans

Dean knew he was dreaming. He was back in that same meadow from his dreams of late with the same haunting presence standing a few feet in front of him. The hunter stared at the man with raw emotions gleaming in his green eyes.

“Dean,” the deep, gravelly voice called.

The hunter blinked back the tears that threatened to escape. “What do you want from me?” he demanded an answer.

The man took a few steps closer to the sandy blond who stood motionless, frozen in place. So many things the hunter wanted to say, but his voice would never lend him the strength to say what needed to be said. The man’s trench coat billowed from the soft wind his mind had fabricated. The hunter looked up into those all-consuming ocean depths of his lover. It felt like every time the angel looked at the human with that soul-gazing stare. Dean swallowed. He felt naked in front of the other man.

It was then that Castiel spoke, “You know why.” His voice was soft, the words spoken like a whisper.

The taller of the two eyes’ widened before they began to fill up with unshed tears. Dean knew why, but what was he supposed to say? There were not any words to describe what he had to needed to say. “Cas,” he whispered, pleaded with his angel.

The darker haired male eyes’ darkened with a dark sense of lust. The hunter looked back up into the other male’s eyes. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no words would escape his lips. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispered.

Castiel placed his hand on the mark scarred onto the hunter’s shoulder. Dean gasped at the sudden tingling. Never before had Castiel touched the mark and caused such a sensation within the hunter. An unreadable expression could be found on the dark haired man’s strong face. Then that twisted smile appeared on his lips. Dean remembered that smile when the Leviathans first took over the angel’s body. Cas closed the gap between the two of them. Dean wasn’t sure if the man in front of him was going to fuck him or kill him. And truth be told, the hunter was terrified of both options.

“DEAN!” a familiar voice shouted.

‘Sammy?’ Dean questioned in his mind. Why would he be dreaming about his brother? The sight before him began to fizzle out, and with a sudden jolt, the experienced hunter found himself lying on the couch with his brother shaking him awake.

“Dean,” the younger Winchester called once more as he felt his brother shaking his body.

Dean looked up into his brother’s worried hazel eyes. He took a deep breath before sitting up; Sam must have been trying to wake his brother up for a while now. “What?” the older sibling groaned as he stretched his tired muscles.

Sam stared at his brother for another moment with a worried gaze. “Bobby found us a case,” he stated, instead of demanding answers.

Dean stood up from the couch and stretched even further; god it sucked getting older. However, Dean could focus on a case. Anything was better than those blue-eyes that always haunted him. “Ok,” he responded as he turned to face his sibling, “what is it?”

*~SPN~*

“I can’t believe we are on another witch hunt,” Dean nagged as he pulled out onto the state road with a squeal of the tires.

Sam sighed that pun was not necessary. Yet, it was so typical Dean.

“Quit your bitching boy!” Bobby yelled from the back seat.

Dean rolled his eyes at the lack of agreement from the other two men. What could he say; Dean hated witches!

“Well you wanted a simple case,” Sam put his two cents in.

“Yeah, yeah,” the older Winchester muttered in defeat.

Sam and Bobby shared a worried glance but did not say another word. Dean meanwhile turned up the radio and drummed to the beat of Ratt’s ‘Round and Round’ against the steering wheel. His brother was right. Anything to escape his dreams would suffice, and Dean needed something else to focus on. Already losing Cas was bad enough, but now with him haunting the hunter’s dreams… Dean was not sure how much more he can handle.

Two hours later, the three hunters pulled into the town that was being terrorized by a coven of witches. They stopped at a motel and checked in; it was still early in the day. “Ready to go talk to the witnesses?” Sam asked.

Dean took a swig from his flask that he recently refilled with whiskey. “Yeah,” Dean responded in a sullen voice.

Meanwhile, Bobby checked his phone; he had one new text message. He opened the text before looking back at the Winchester boys. “Go ahead without me,” Bobby stated, “Find out who the witch is and use the spell.”

The brothers shared a glance before nodding their heads and heading out of the room.

The older hunter sighed before calling the number that texted him. “This better be good….”

*~SPN~*

There was a steady knock on the motel door the hunter occupied. Bobby stood up and answered the door. Standing on the other side was the infamous demon Crowley.

“You better have found something,” Bobby uttered in a gruff voice.

Crowley smiled. “Don’t I always,” he replied in a semi-flirtatious voice before walking into the dingy motel room. He looked around with disgust clear on his features. “Can’t you find better motel?” the demon asked with a dramatic shrug of his shoulders as he seemingly wiped dust from the windowsill.

“Would you just get down to the point of why you wanted to meet?” the hunter demanded.

Crowley moved to sit down at the table across from the hunter he had personal dealings with in the past. “Well a little birdie told me some news that you might like to hear,” the demon began.

Bobby leaned back in his chair, keeping a safe distance from the sneaky black-eyed bitch of a demon. “Did you find anything to stop the Leviathans?” Bobby asked. He knew he would never learn about the demon’s source of information, but if the demon uncovered useful information….

Crowley pursed his lips together. “Well…” he drew out the word.

“Just get on with it,” Bobby nagged with a roll of his eyes.

“You need to get that stick out of your ass and have a little fun love,” the King of Hell recommended with a dirty leer and smile.

The hunter stared at the demon with a deadpan expression. “Anyways...” Bobby tried to bring the conversation back to business.

Crowley straightened in his seat, the joking leaving his system. “I know that there is something that can put those things back into Purgatory,” the demon stated in all seriousness.

The hunter leaned closer to the other male, his interests peaked. “Is it an amulet, charm, or spell?” Bobby questioned with such curiosity.

Crowley shook his head. “What I found out it seems like a person,” the King of Hell responded.

“Who?” Bobby immediately questioned.

At that moment, the Impala’s engine roared in the motel’s parking lot. The demon and the hunter looked back at one another. Both agreed it was best for the demon to avoid being in the Winchester’s presence for the time being. Dean was liable to send Crowley back to Hell after what happened to his angel. “

When I find out, I’ll let you know,” Crowley promised before vanishing.

Bobby muttered a curse underneath his breath. The demon barely gave the hunter any answers! Well at least they were close to getting an answer to stopping those damn Leviathans. But who could have the power to send them back to Purgatory? The Winchester brothers walked into the motel room as Bobby thought about the answer. The older man glanced at the siblings with disbelief in his eyes. Sam was soaked to the bone, and Dean had blood all over him.

“Did I mention I hate witches!” Dean stated with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics.

“Do I even want to know?” Singer asked with a raised eyebrow.

*~SPN~*

Edgar glanced at the other Leviathan that joined him at the table. The creature was in the shape of a young woman with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes.

“The Winchesters are in the next town over,” the creature stated in a voice that lacked emotion, “should we make a move?”

Edgar shook his head. He replied, “No. The boss has other plans. Everything is falling into place as we speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all seems so hopeless, as they struggle to find ways to stop the Leviathans. Sam comes to a shocking realization about what happened to Amy.

Dean was barely watching the cheap sci-fi movie that was playing on the TV. He had his very good friend Jack Daniels with him, and that made his day just a tiny bit better. He had forgone the usual flask or glass he usually drank his whiskey out of. Instead he chose to chug it down straight from the bottle. Every time he closed his eyes, the elder Winchester would see the angel who had wormed his way through the hunter’s well-guarded heart. Dean couldn’t take it; Cas had betrayed them. Then the stupid angel had wanted to make things right. Now there wasn’t ever a chance for that, for Cas to make everything right again. If only the Winchester had acted earlier. He could have prevented all of this; he could have saved Cas. Taking another swig of alcohol, Dean felt the burn down his throat as he acknowledged this all fell on his shoulders. If only he paid more attention to Cas, none of this could have happened. Well maybe the whiskey will give him the numb feeling he so desperately wants.

Bobby looked at the old resourceful book pertaining to hints of Purgatory. There had to be something about the damn Leviathans somewhere. But so far the seasoned hunter has found nothing! It was infuriating! But then again, the Leviathans have been trapped in Purgatory since before there were even demons around. Bobby shut the book with a frustrated grunt. He had no idea what they were going to do. Nothing was going their way. And now there was no extra help. No angels to guide them to the right path… nothing. The hunter rubbed his face in weariness. Feels like now they were helpless, and there seemed like no hope. How can they win this one? Maybe this time there was not going to be a win from team free will. Maybe this really was the end.

Sam rubbed the fresh scar on his palm. Lucifer was not real, and the human was now out of the cage. The devil can no longer get to the younger Winchester. Sam was safe. He kept telling himself this over and over. Eventually it will sink in, and he will no longer suffer. Just like Dean. Dean managed to deal with his forty years in the pit, and Sam will be able to do the same thing. He was a Winchester damn it. He has been through whatever life has thrown at him with a give ‘em hell attitude like his brother, and he always made it to other side. Sam will get through this as well. He had to keep telling himself that and believe.

Dean was well on his way through half of the bottle when Sam finally checked on him. Dean paid his brother no mind, and continued on his path to misery. He was tired of feeling; tired of all the pain that consumed his being. Hadn’t he given enough already? When will it be enough? Maybe he should just die now and be over it; it would be so much easier then living. But then Sam will be alone, and Dean cannot leave his brother alone. Not now, not when Lucifer is still making his baby bro his bitch. Dean still has his duty to keep Sam safe.

Sam watched as his brother took a heavy swig of liquor with heavy emotions dancing across his handsome face. The taller male had noticed sibling do this a lot lately. Whenever they weren’t on a case Dean was hitting the bottle pretty hard. The young man feared his brother might not even give a damn when they are on a case anymore and never stop drinking. There had to be something Sam could do. But Dean was as tight lipped about his problems as he had been when he got out of Hell. Sam refused to lose his brother. Sam needed to do something make things better, to make Dean better.

With a sigh, Sam moved away from his brother’s still comforting presence and headed to the cabin’s kitchen, or rather what could be called a kitchen. The fridge was broken, the sink was completely rusted, and the table was barely standing up. But Bobby managed to sit there with his books piled on the old wooden table. The Winchester sighed and took a seat across from his adoptive father figure. Like Dean, Bobby did not acknowledge his presence by looking up from the old, slightly smelly book. Sam cleared his throat; he needed someone to voice his worries to. And since Dean was out of the question because it was about him, that left only one choice.

Bobby looked up and grunted in an annoyed tone, “What’s got yer panties in a bunch?”

The younger man rolled his eyes at the other man’s mannerisms. Some things never change, and Sam was grateful for everything that was Bobby. “Dean is drinking,” the hazel-eyed hunter started.

Bobby closed the new source of material he chose to read. It was a dead end just like the others. The hunter was probably going to need to reach out to their demon companion soon. “So, half of your idjit brother’s blood is alcohol. I’d be worried if he wasn’t drinking,” the older of the two responded.

Sam sighed and leaned back before brushing his shaggy hair out of his face. “Yeah, but he’s drinking so much. It’s just like he got out of Hell,” he complained, “And he won’t say a damn thing about it. It’s going to get much worse.”

Bobby leaned back as well and crossed his arms across his chest. “Look at all that has happened,” he spoke.

“I know Bobby, but it’s gotten so much worse ever since he confronted me after Amy….” Sam had stopped speaking after the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He jumped out of his chair and headed back into the living room with a determined and angry look at his face. He needed to discuss a few things with his brother.

The bottle of whiskey fell to the ground from his loose grip, and Dean watched the bottle roll across the floor. His head was feeling a little bit fuzzy. Maybe he should have not drunk that much that fast. He closed his eyes and shook his head, which did nothing but make the dizziness worse. FUCK! Oh well. At least he wasn’t feeling those heavy emotions anymore. Both Castiel and Amy’s faces were gone from his mind. He barely registered his brother’s figure moving closer to him at a paced rate. _‘Something has got Sammy’s panties in a bunch,’_ Dean thought with some amusement. He closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness attacked. He opened his glassy green eyes and looked straight into his brother’s angry hazel ones.

Sam grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and pulled his figure off the couch before slamming him into the closest wall. “YOU KILLED HER!” he shouted.

Dean’s face paled; Sam knew what Dean had done.

“YOU LIED TO ME!” the younger continued to scream, “AFTER EVERYTHING HOW COULD YOU?”

The first aim of his fist was dead on. Dean’s face was whipped to the side from the blow. Another punch came, followed by another. Blood trickled down the elder’s bottom lip. Dean made no attempt to fight back or push Sam off of him. Dean deserved this; this was his punishment. If only it was more because he deserved so much more. Sam continued to yell and hit until he was out of breath. The heavy pounding of his heart rang in his ears as a side effect of the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The sound of clapping brought him out of himself. Sam turned his head to the left and saw Lucifer standing there with a smug grin gracing his thin lips. “Bravo Sam, bravo,” the devil mockingly congratulated.

All of Sam’s attention was focused on the hallucination that was the devil. Lucifer, in Nick’s body, had finally stopped clapping, but the sadistic and mocking smile still remained on his lips. The devil’s borrowed blue eyes briefly glanced at the bloody figure that was Dean Winchester.

“Really Sam, breaking the one thing that keeps you grounded makes my work so much easier,” Satan continued to goad the hunter. 

Sam look absolutely horrified. Here he was punishing the one person who always took care of him. Dean did not deserve this. Lucifer continued to evilly smirk like he already won the war.

Sam took a step away from his brother as regret filled his very being. Dean fell to the ground panting. How could Sam apologize to his big brother?

“Dean…” Sam began, but he did not know what to say.

“Are you guys finished? Because we found them,” Bobby interrupted as he waved his cell phone at the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this to be a two-part story. I am not sure if I should continue this into a sequel. What do you guys think?


	5. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Bobby, and Sam find themselves in a trap set by the Leviathans.

Sam, Bobby, and Dean were all packed into the Impala along with their gear. Dean was driving with Bobby in the front seat, and Sam crammed across the back seat. Sam was still immensely furious at his brother. How could Dean just kill Sam’s friend and not tell him? The younger Winchester did not know what he was more pissed about, the fact Dean killed Amy or that Dean lied about it. Either way, the elder sibling was wrong in his chosen actions. Sam studied his brother’s battered and bruised face. Dean had a hell of a shiner starting to show along with a split lip and a bruised cheek. And that was only his face. Guilt flooded the hazel-eyed hunter. No matter how pissed he was at Dean, his brother did not deserve the beating. And the elder Winchester had seriously been beating himself up the last couple of weeks. Dean may be in the wrong, but so was Sam.

Dean kept his attentions focused on the road. Occasionally, he would glance in the rear view mirror to check up on his younger sibling. His eyes didn’t linger on the taller male’s form for long; he did not want his baby bro to catch him. But Dean had noticed the guilt in Sammy’s hazel eyes. Dean firmly believed that Sam had nothing to feel guilty over. After all, Dean deserved what he got and more. Ever since Castiel’s decision to open Purgatory, the hunter felt so lost. He does not even know anymore why he still keeps going on and fighting. What’s the point anyways? The elder Winchester gripped the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles were white. He could not shake this feeling of dread that pooled in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and he prayed that he could keep Sammy safe.

Bobby continued to use his peripheral vision to glance back and forth between the Winchester brothers. He was worried about both of the: Mr. Lost Puppy, and Sichzo Big Bird. And that was putting things lightly. But the aging hunter knew of nothing that could fix the boys problems at the moment. They were at an all-time high with crap they had to deal with. The greying man thought back to the problem at hand, those damn Leviathans. How to stop them was still a mystery. Hopefully Crowley was getting close to figuring out how to get those monsters back in Purgatory for good. Bobby silently prayed that the damn unreliable, self-appointed demon king was not pulling his chain. There was no doubt that former Crossroads demon was untrustworthy. But Bobby agreed with Crowley on one thing though, the hunter was sure those damn Leviathans were up to something. A few weeks ago, that one monster had the chance to kill the hunter, but it didn’t. Singer figured the thing was trying to send a message. But what was it, and to whom was the message for? He assumed it was one of the three in the car, but which of the three hunters in particular? It seemed like the Leviathans hated all three of them pretty equally if the past encounters were anything to go by. But Bobby felt like he was missing something. There were so many questions but little answers. They needed the answers before it was too late, or else all will be lost.

“Pull in there,” the eldest of the three ordered.

Dean did not need to be told twice. Without a verbal response, he parked the car away from eyesight, so hopefully they would not be caught by any unwanted attention human or supernatural. Using years of practice, the three hunters snuck into the seemingly abandoned building.

“Now what exactly did Crowley say?” Sam quietly asked as they picked the lock and silently crept inside the building.

They shut the door without a sound and began the search of the building.

Bobby whispered back, “Not much. Seen some Leviathans around a lot lately, and unless they are in places like hospitals they have to be up to something.”

Dean shivered as he thought back to Sioux Falls General. That whole damn place was infiltrated by those fugly monsters. And if they were up to something, well it can only be no good. It was like the Apocalypse all over again. But when they were up against the forces of both Heaven and Hell, they had Cas. Dean stopped this train of thought from going further as he felt his heart ache at the very thought of his angel. He did not need to think about that and feel any more pain than what he is already feeling. He had a job to do, and his focus needed to be on that.

Sam had noticed his brother’s little momentary slip up. This was not like Dean; he never lost it on a hunt before. The younger Winchester was not kidding when he admitted his brother on the hunt scares him. Dean will get so focused and driven, and he won’t stop until they stopped whatever evil they were after.

So far their search has come up empty. The building was just a regular old production factory. By the look of the machinery around them, the place seemed to have shut down in the last year or two. There was no sign of suspicious activity; no sign of any black goo or the monsters it comes from. Damn it! Maybe Crowley had his information wrong. Or maybe the demon was leading them on some wild goose chase for his own sick pleasure. Either way, it was a waste of the hunters’ time.

“There’s nothing here,” the blond haired, green-eyed male growled in frustration.

He was pissed. He hated not being able to do something; it was not in his nature. Dean Winchester was a fighter through and through.

Sam eyes swept the area all around him. He had to admit his brother was right. Didn’t look like there were any Leviathans here or ever been. Fuck! And the younger Winchester was hoping to at least knock those things back a bit.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” an unfamiliar masculine voice spoke.

Hunting instincts kicking in, the elder Winchester spun on his heels. But he was too slow. Whoever it was, hit the hunter hard across the face knocking him out instantly, face first, onto the cold floor.

Sam and Bobby did not even stand a chance either. Another male appeared out of nowhere and shoved the taller of the two hunters across the room with one powerful shove. The first male, who had knocked Dean out, smiled wickedly and headed over to Bobby with cruel intentions in his gaze. The hunter tried to move to give himself time to come up with an attack plan, but it was not enough. The man grabbed the hunter in a bruising choke hold. Singer gurgled and choked on all the air he had in his lungs. It felt like this guy was going to crush his trachea with a single squeeze. Black dots began to flood the hunter’s vision. He should have known this was going to be a trap. Now they would be lucky if they could get out of this alive, and it did not seem like no one was going to save them.

The man choking Bobby looked over at his companion with a sick and twisted smile on his face. “What do you think Chaz,” the guy called out, “think this old man will make a tasty snack?”

Bobby realized at once what they were dealing with. Leviathans. Well it was safe to say they were completely and utterly screwed.

The one called Chaz eyed Bobby before looking at his partner. “Maybe, but you know that you can’t just yet,” Chaz responded as he licked his lips.

He then glanced at Sam. The young hunter was just now starting to get back on his feet. Sam hadn’t even had a chance to gather bearings before the Leviathan was on the attack. The thing delivered a powerful blow to the human’s ribs; Sam was sure that at least one or two of ribs were broken from the blow. But that was not the end of the brutal attack; no it was just the beginning.

It took a few minutes before Dean began to stir back to consciousness. He shook his head to clear away the dizziness that was clouding him. Man that was definitely going to leave a bruise, and he will need to have Sam check him to make sure he did not suffer a concussion. By the way, Dean inwardly questioned, where were his brother and surrogate father? The hunter looked around and a look of horror marred his handsome face. Sam was being used as a punching bag, and Bobby was on the brink of unconsciousness. Dean had to do something. He needed to get up and fight. He couldn’t lose two of the people that mattered most to him.

The hunter tried to get onto his feet, but a hand on his shoulder kept him in a kneeling position. Dean glanced up to see who it was. It was Edgar, and Dean was instantly filled with dread. The human scowled. It had to be the one Leviathan who Dean hated the most.

“Stop it!” Dean shouted his plea.

The Leviathan holding Dean smirked. “And how can you stop me?” Edgar mocked.

The human glanced back at the two men that were his only family. Dean had to do something. Nothing could happen to Sammy on his watch, nothing. Too much had happened in the past already. The hunter then glanced back at the Leviathan holding him down.

“Please stop,” he begged in a broken voice.

Edgar looked down at him with interest in his dark eyes. Dean couldn’t believe what he was about to do.

“You win,” he spoke in a quiet voice.

Edgar’s grin was absolutely feral. “Enough!” he yelled to his fellow Leviathans.

Immediately the attack on the hunters ceased. Both Bobby and Sam glanced around and spotted Dean and Edgar. Sam inwardly cursed. He knew his brother was going to something stupid, typical Dean.

Edgar refocused his attentions on the defeated human. “What was that?” he asked in glee.

It was glorious to see the Great Dean Winchester on his knees in defeat.

The elder Winchester’s eyes were glued to the ground beneath him. He refused to give the Leviathan the satisfaction of seeing the defeat in his eyes.

“Tell your boss I’m done,” he spoke, “he wins.”

The other two Leviathans watching were practically shaking in excitement as they listened to their prey’s words. They will be honored for they had accomplished.

Edgar commented, “You know what will happen.”

Dean bit his bottom lip. Oh yes, he knew. It had only been the focus of his haunting dreams lately. “I know,” he responded as he finally glanced up at the monster.

But the hunter did not care about his own safety. Sammy and Bobby will be safe, and that is all that matters in the elder Winchester’s mind.

Edgar nodded his head. The smirk never wavered on his lips. “Very well,” he spoke before vanishing with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the leader of the Leviathans will be making his appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> And it is not Dick Roman. I wrote this as season 7 aired, and I decided not to make any changes. So no Dick Roman.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is taken to the Leviathan leader, and he is confronted by a face of the past.

Dean closed in acceptance. He knew his fate was sealed. He felt the slimy Leviathan’s hand grip his bicep tightly. Then suddenly, the hunter felt the cool breeze of an air conditioner. The air felt nothing like the climate inside that old, abandoned building they were in. It was warmer now, and the AC was very necessary. Dean felt Edgar stiffen beside him. Curiosity winning out, the hunter opened up his eyes. What he saw in front of him made him fight the urge to face plant with the ground.

Standing across from the human was the undeniable form of Castiel. The vessel of Jimmy was hard to forget. The jet black hair, the pale skin, and the unforgettable crystal blue eyes were unforgettable. Dean did not know what to think. Here he was standing in front of Cas again. Sure his dreams may have hinted that the angel was still somehow alive, but actually seeing the proof was a completely different thing. Here was the one being Dean had given himself to unlike anyone else in his life.

The deep eyes of Castiel stared at the broken hunter in front of him. Finally after all this time, Dean Winchester has returned to him. The former angel was not kidding when he promised the Winchester that he will be back for him. But the fragile human needed to be broken; Dean needed to surrender himself to the Leviathan so that he could remold the Winchester into what the monster wanted him to be.

“Leave us,” Castiel, or the monster that wore him, commanded.

The other Leviathans did not need to be told twice. They listened to their boss and left the two alone without any word spoken.

Dean just stood there frozen and in complete shock. He did not know what to think, let alone what to say. It was unbelievable; Castiel was here, just like in his dreams. The words he still did not know what to say continued to elude the hunter. Here he was in front of the angel, and yet Dean could still not voice everything he was feeling.

Castiel felt no restrictions. Once they were alone, he moved into the personal space of his human. Yes, Dean was his and his alone. Castiel owned him. “Hello again Dean,” the monster greeted.

Dean swallowed and looked into those eyes he always lost himself in. “Hey,” he replied in a cracked, weak voice.

It seemed as though Castiel was inspecting the other male. “I see the others left you mostly undamaged,” Cas muttered as he thought aloud.

Dean nodded his head absently. The other Leviathans may not have attacked him, but that did not me he was unscarred. But they were not to blame for his pain. The two men in the room were the cause of the Winchester’s heartache.

Castiel did not expect a response from the hunter. His powerful gaze returned to the human’s grassy orbs. The Leviathan had been waiting for this moment for so long now. The taste of victory was sweet, and he could not wait any longer. “You have a lot to answer for Dean Winchester,” Cas spoke before turning his back on the human.

Dean raised an eyebrow. What did Cas want with him? If he wanted to kill him, well then they should just get it over with. It is not like he had much to live for anyways. The waiting was just too much for him; he did not wish to suffer anymore. And if there was anyone who could take his pain away, it would be Castiel. “Cas…” the hunter muttered.

Suddenly, the dark haired male spun on his heels. “Do not,” he threatened.

The green-eyed male was shocked. He did not know what to think. Castiel was so angry at him. The Winchester was not sure if he ever saw the angel as mad as he was now.

The Leviathan that was once the angel Castiel invaded the human’s personal space until they could feel each other’s’ breaths on each other's faces. The hunter could see the rage swirling in the ocean of Castiel’s eyes.

“You betrayed me,” the Leviathan hissed in a deadly voice.

The fight in his Winchester blood kicked in; Dean narrowed his eyes; he was not the only one who did the betraying. “You say that like you are the innocent one,” he whispered in anger.

Next thing the hunter knew, he was pressed up harshly against the wall. The only thing in his field of vision was the rage filled eyes of his lover. “You were the one who went to that whore!” the Leviathan’s voice was getting louder and fueled with untapped rage.

Dean flinched as he heard Lisa being called such a name. He was still hurting from her loss, but he knew that she was not the one for him. He may never loved her the way she deserved, but that did not mean she deserved all the suffering she endured because of him. After all, she could never compare to the way he felt about Castiel. But still, Cas had no right to talk about her like that.

“Sam asked me to,” the Winchester yelled back, “Besides, you weren’t around. You were the one to leave first.”

The two men glared at one another for a long moment. The anger has burning inside them for such a long time.

“After everything I have done for you, the only return I get is betrayal after betrayal,” Castiel lowered his voice as he moved away from the insufferable former hunter.

Dean lowered his head and bit his lip. After a moment, he licked his lips and looked back up. “What more can I say then I am sorry,” he begged, no pleaded for an answer.

The green-eyed male was completely honest. He was sorry. It was his fault that he Cas turned out this way. Dean would give anything to turn back time and save the one person that owned his heart who was not blood related.

Cas kept his back to the human as he thought about things. Even now, he still did not wish death upon Dean. The Leviathan wanted to own the human completely. Body, mind, and soul. He turned back around and faced the younger male. That sick and twisted smile that haunted Dean’s nightmares appeared on the monster’s lips. “I will not let you go,” he stated.

Dean lowered his head, but kept his eyes on the man in front of him. “I know,” he softly responded.

Castiel moved closer to the Winchester. “I will punish you,” he vowed.

A flash of fear glowed in the human’s eyes as he gulped. May God help him for what was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a reimagining of season 7. I wrote this when the second episode of the season aired. I hope you guys like this!


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally finds Dean after six long months, but will he like what he finds?

Six months have gone by since Bobby and Sam returned to their temporary home without Dean. Six months since the idiot Winchester gave himself to save those he cared about. Couldn’t he see it was a trap? It was a trap all along. Bobby should have realized it. He cursed himself for not connecting the dots sooner. The attacks that always wounded the hunters but never killed him, and it did not help that it was Sam and Bobby who were facing the Leviathans. It was all a message to Dean. Chipping away at the already broken individual. Singer cursed himself for his stupidity. Dean was barely managing, and now he was the perfect prey for those damn Leviathans. The worst part of it was that if the Leviathans did not want to be found, they would not be found. It was not like demons or angels where there was a summoning spell. They were screwed.

Sam was heading back to the cabin he and Bobby were staying in for the next couple of weeks. The Winchester was on his way back from a false lead. The hunters were now searching for Crowley who was their only hope to stop the Leviathans and save Dean. But if the demon did not want to be found, the hunters were not going to find them. This was their third false lead in the last month. Damn it! Sam cursed himself and all of Hell. Why did Dean have to do that? Why did he have to give himself up? The hazel-eyed hunter blinked back the angry tears that threatened to escape. He wanted Dean back with him; he could not lose his brother again.

Sam’s phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. With a sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and answered. It was Bobby.

“Hey Bobby do you have anything?” the hazel-eyed hunter asked.

"Nothing good I am assuming," the season hunter answered.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. What did Bobby mean by that? "What do you mean?"

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the call before Bobby began, "Got a notification that one of Dean's aliases used to check into a hotel."

The Winchester almost dropped his phone in shock. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed, "Where?"

"About an hour west from where your last hunt was Sam," Bobby replied.

Immediately, the hazel eyed hunter was listing all the reasons why he did not need to go to Bobby's but rather straight to this new lead. "I got to go there Bobby," the Winchester confessed with a tight expression on his face.

"I know. I am going to meet you up there. Please bring him home Sam," Bobby responded.

After getting the rest of the information, Sam hung up the phone and hit the gas. He was going to find Dean.

*~SPN~*

An hour later, Sam was pulling into the motel from Dean's credit card. Parking the Impala, Sam scanned for any immediate threats; when he found none, he raided the trunk for some protection. The hunter had no idea what he was up against, so he had to be prepared for anything. He grabbed the demon blade, the angel blade they stole from Balthazar, and a sawed-off shot gun. With those weapons, Sam slammed the trunk closed and headed for the front desk.

Once when Sam retrieved the information, he made quick work heading to the motel room door. He stopped at room '108' and did a quick scan. The curtains and blinds were drawn tightly shut on the one window beside the door. The hunter could not analyze the perimeter he was about to breach. It sucked going in blind, but he had no other choice. Pulling out his lock picking tools, Sam unlocked the door and quickly entered inside.

The motel room was like any other the Winchesters called home over the years of being a hunter. The thing that took Sam Winchester completely by surprise was the occupant lying on the one motel bed. It was Dean, completely asleep and oblivious to his brother's presence for the moment.

Instinctively sensing he was no longer alone in the room, Dean was quick to open his green orbs. He blinked several times as he shook away the cobwebs in his mind. Glancing toward the door out of instinct, Dean came face to face with his brother.

"Sammy," he uttered as he leaned toward his baby brother.

"Dean," Sam uttered in the same breathless tone as he too took a step toward his sibling.

Sam's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets as he took in his brother's form before him. Dean was completely and utterly naked. More than that, the dark blond male was covered in bite marks and bruises that were in various stages of healing. The thing that made Sam Winchester sick was chain connecting Dean's left wrist to the bed.

"Oh god," he uttered as his eyes lingered on the chain.

Dean was still too shocked to react. Sam was right here; his Sammy was standing right here before him. Finally the situation before him sprang the elder Winchester into action. "What are you doing here?" he asked for answers.

Sam closed the gap between them and answered, "What do you think? I am getting you out of here."

Dean took a step back from his brother. It was the hardest thing he had to do, but it had to be done. "Sam," he warned.

Shaking his head, Sam reached for his brother. "Dean what are you doing?"

Licking his lips, Dean explained. "I can't go with you Sam. He will know I'm gone." He reached for Sam's face. "They are better at torture than any demon. It's not safe."

There was a matching expression of anguish on both brothers' faces.

"Dean, please come with me." A look of confusion appeared on the taller sibling's face. "But Dean, if we can get you out of here, then we can regroup and fight."

For the last six months, Dean wanted nothing more than to see his brother again, but he still had to keep Sammy safe, which superseded his desires. "I can't Sammy."

As Dean opened his mouth to respond, the door to the room opened. Inside walked Castiel, or what remained left of the former angel. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of his friend. But deep down, he knew this was not the Cas that fought alongside of the Winchesters.

When Cas's eyes locked onto Sam's hazel ones, he commented, "I see that you finally located your brother."

Dean quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to Castiel's side as far as his bonds would let him. "Please don't hurt him," he begged.

Blue eyes locked onto green ones, and Cas was quick to grab his slave's face in a tight, painful grasp. "And why should I?" the being's sole focus was on Dean.

Dean reached out and placed a hand on his lover's chest. "You know Sam isn't a threat to you." he promised.

Sneering, Castiel jerked Dean's head to the side and was quick to take a bite from the meat of his shoulder. Gasping in surprise at first, Dean closed his eyes and allowed Cas to feed off of him. This was something the former hunter had gotten used to these past few months. "I will not let him take you from me," Cas warned when he finished feeding.

With those words spoken, Cas broke the bonds that kept Dean chained to the bed, and the two vanished leaving Sam alone to process what he just witnessed.


	8. What Now?

Sam could not recall how long he stood in that empty hotel room. His mind was in complete disarray. From seeing his brother after months of searching for him to his brother's current state. Dean was so... Sam could not finish the thought more than different. Then there was the shocking revelation that Castiel, their angel, was still alive. Sam could not believe when his hazel eyes saw the trench coat wearing angel, who saved their lives countless of times. But was it the same angel who fought on the side of the Winchesters?

Sam's mind was going a mile a minute as he made his way back to the Impala. He replayed what happened in his mind. Dean seemed so broken when Sam saw him; it was even worse than when Dean returned from Hell. It was like Dean had fully accepted defeat and his new place in his life. And what kind of life was Dean living? When Sam saw his brother, Dean was naked, chained to a bed, and covered in love bites and bruises. It was clear that Dean was being used sexually. How could his big brother accept that?

Sam's mind wandered back to Castiel, or the thing that took on the angel's appearance. The jury was still out if that was truly their angel. He physically looked like the angel, but his mannerisms were off. Gone was the shy, oblivious behavior. In its place, was a strange confidence in the angel's visage. Even Sam could feel the dark aura that surrounded the angel. It was something the younger Winchester never felt before around the angel. What if the Castiel that fought along side the Winchesters was truly gone? If so, then what was wearing the angel's vessel?

With a sigh of frustration, Sam realized he now had more questions than answers. He reached into his jeans pocket for his cell phone. His movements were almost unconscious at this point as he quickly dialed Bobby's number. The other hunter answered the call on the third ring.

"What happened Sam?" Bobby immediately asked.

Sam swallowed then cleared his throat. "Where are you?" he dodged the question.

"Same town, haven't left yet," Singer answered.

"Want to meet at diner by your hotel?" the Winchester suggested.

"Will you be there in an hour?" the elder hunter agreed.

"Can and will," Sam replied, "See you soon."

Then he ended the call. Starting the car, Sam pressed on the gas and raced toward the next town over. They needed a new plan and fast in order to save Dean.

***~SPN~***

Bobby arrived at the diner ten minutes early. As soon as he sat down, the aging hunter was quick to order a cup of coffee. It seemed like everything kept going from bad to worse these past couple of years. Bobby sighed with such a bone deep weariness. When was this all suppose to end? Who was going to be left standing when this does all end?

A moment later, the waitress brought Bobby a steaming, hot cup of coffee. He muttered his thanks and blew off the steam.

"Well aren't you just blowing out sunshine and rainbows," a British voice commented.

Bobby looked up and spotted the self-proclaimed King of Hell as he took a seat across from the hunter with a look of disdain.

"You boys really need to find places with more class," Crowley commented with a smug look on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby wondered, "Crowley, what brings you here?"

"Wanted to check in. Heard you and moose got a lead on squirrel?" Crowley began to explain.

Before Bobby could respond, the bell over the door jingled, and Sam Winchester walked through the door. Sam's hazel eyes scanned for his friend, and Bobby waved the other hunter. As Sam walked over to the booth, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the demon sitting across from his surrogate father.

"Moose," Crowley greeted with a mocking smile.

"Crowley," Sam growled out the demon's name as he took a seat beside the other hunter.

"Did you find Dean?" Bobby immediately asked.

Sam sighed and felt the gut wrenching feeling of failure. "I saw him, Bobby. It was..." Sam struggled with finishing his words.

Bobby did not focus on the other hunter's weariness. Instead he continued to seek answers. "Then why isn't he with you?"

Sam wiped his face to hide the angst he felt. "Bobby, it was like Dean was a different person," the Winchester began.

Singer raised an eyebrow. He needed the truth from the other hunter.

So, Sam explained to the two men what happened when he arrived at the motel. "Dean was naked and chained to a bed. He seemed real scared to see me. Then Castiel arrived."

"Cas?" Bobby's voice was filled surprise at the revelation.

Sam nodded his head. "He wasn't our Cas though. He tried to go after me, but Dean convinced him that I wasn't a threat. Then he took a chunk out of Dean's neck and disappeared with Dean," Sam finished recalling.

Crowley snorted. Figures that Castiel was still hounding after the elder Winchester. "I see somethings never change."

Glaring at the demon, Sam demanded, "What do you mean?" A

devious smile appeared on the demon's lips. It seemed that Sam had no clue about the true nature of the relationship between his brother and his angel.

"The nerd angel and squirrel still bumping uglies I see."

Sam's eyes widened. "Dean and Cas?" he exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me you never noticed how close those two were?" Crowley loved pouring salt in the wound.

Sam hated the demon so much right now. "What are you doing here anyways Crowley?" Sam demanded answers.

Crowley folded his hands on the table and the smugness could not be wiped from his face. "Well I think I found a way to shove those nasty Leviathans back into Purgatory."

Both hunters leaned forward in the booth.

"How?" Bobby questioned.

"First we are going to need squirrel I assume," Crowley mused.

Sam nodded head. "We are going to save Dean, and stop those Leviathans once and for all."


	9. Truth Revealed

The tracking spell Crowley used transported the three men to another hotel. They had to have been in another state, but the hotel the traveled to was just like any nameless hotel the Winchesters frequented throughout their lives.

"Can you sense where Dean is?" Sam asked the demon.

They were here to find Dean, and Sam was not going to leave without his big brother.

"No, but maybe we can follow thing one and thing two," Crowley replied as he spotted two Leviathans in the parking lot.

Crowley, Bobby, and Sam quickly ducked for cover, but they maintained a visual. They recognized the two Leviathans. One was Edgar, and the other was one of the Leviathans that attacked the hunters. The unnamed Leviathan nodded his head as he accepted his orders from Edgar before turning around and walking away. Edgar watched the other Leviathan until he vanished before he turned around and headed back toward the motel. He stopped at room 23 and knocked before entering.

A minute after the door the motel room closed, the three men sighed in relief. Their presence for the moment remained hidden, and they needed to come up with a game plan.

"Dean must be inside that room," Sam deduced.

"Most likely," Bobby agreed, "But we need to wait until the Leviathan leaves."

Both Crowley and Sam nodded their heads. For now, all they could do was wait. Hopefully, it would not be long until they could act.

*~SPN~*

Ten to fifteen minutes later, the door to the motel opened. Edgar and the surprising form of Castiel walked outside. Bobby gasped at the sight of the former angel. It was one thing to know that the angel was still out there, but it was another thing to actually see his form in person.

"Balls," the aging hunter muttered underneath his breath.

It was true, Castiel was still possessed by the Leviathans.

Sam glanced at his pseudo father figure and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Bobby," Sam offered some comfort.

As quickly as the two Leviathans appeared, they quickly vanished within a blink of an eye.

"Probably dinner time," Crowley hypothesized, "We should hurry before they get back."

Both Sam and Bobby nodded their heads and swiftly made their way to the motel room door. It did not take long for Sam to pick the lock on the motel door. Sam's eyes glanced at his two companions before he opened the door.

Once again inside the motel room, Dean was naked and chained to the bed. The chain was connected to a metallic cuff on Dean's left wrist. At the sight of his brother, adoptive brother, and the King of Hell, Dean shot to his feet.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" Dean's eyes were watery at the sight of his family.

Bobby coughed, and their two hunters averted their gaze to the enslaved man.

"Might want to cover up squirrel," Crowley commented with amusement.

Dean blushed violently before he wrapped himself in the bed sheet. Once he dressed semi modestly, Dean once again asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sam's eyes narrowed in frustration, but there was still confusion visible on his face. "I'm not leaving you again Dean," he responded, "Come with us." Sam offered his hand to his brother.

Dean stared at the hand offered. Most of him longed to escape with his family, but it is too late for that. He flinched away from the offered gesture; his eyes lowered to the ground. "I can't go with you Sammy," his voice shook with the truth.

Sam's lips trembled. He did not understand why his brother was refusing to leave. "Is this because of Cas?" he asked.

When Dean's eyes locked on to his brother's hazel ones, Sam continued, "We know about the two of you."

Dean licked his lips. He did not think his family knew about his relationship with his angel. "I wish it was just that," Dean admitted.

Yes, the idea of leaving Castiel again was heart breaking, but Sam did not know what had happened in the last six months. Dean was not the same anymore. If Sam knew the truth...

"What is it Dean?" Bobby pleaded for answers, "No more lies or half truths. Please don't hide from us anymore."

Dean stared into the eyes of his family for a long moment; his own emerald orbs watering. His own lips began to quiver, and all he wanted to do was admit to this dirty secret. "They changed me," Dean finally admitted before closing his eyes.

Crowley continued to study the elder Winchester. He was starting to have a sinking suspicion as to what Dean was referring to. Sam's eyes checked over his brother. Dean did not seem physically different to him.

"What do you mean Dean?" the younger Winchester questioned.

"I can feel them, all of them," Dean exclaimed.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

Dean pointed to the side of his forehead and continued to shout, "The Leviathans. I am linked to all of them. I can tell you where all of them are!"

Both Bobby and Sam gasped at the revelation. Poor Dean... what did those monsters do to him?

Dean closed his eyes and lost himself in the link. He could sense that he was no longer alone. His eyes shot open as dread filled him. Edgar was coming back.

"You guys need to go, they're coming back," the elder Winchester informed the others.

Sam was firm in his mission. "I'm not leaving you," he swore to his brother.

Dean knew it was too late to sneak the three of them out of the motel. Besides, it was not like he could get to the door anyways. "No time," Dean responded, "Please get in the closet."

Instinctually, the three men knew better to argue, so the three of them climbed into the closet. Dean closed the door, and luckily they could still see the motel room through the slats of the closet door.

Dean returned to the bed just as the door to the motel room opened once more. Edgar and Castiel brought two people into the motel room by the gripping their hair. Dean was sure not to let his eyes linger toward the closet.

"Feeding time," Edgar announced as he tossed his meal toward the table.

Crowley, Sam, and Bobby watched as the two Leviathans swallowed their meal in quick bites. It was absolutely disgusting to watch the Leviathans feed, and watched as their jaws unhinge unnaturally.

Castiel's jaw was covered in blood, and he still had a mouthful of his meal. He gestured for Dean to join him, and the ex-hunter was quick to move over to his lover's side. Castiel pulled his hunter to him and joined their mouths in a hungry kiss. Dean moaned as the Leviathan fed the blood to Dean through the kiss. The two licked the blood away from their lips and jaws when they broke away from their kiss.

Turning to the other Leviathan, Castiel ordered. "Leave us. I want to enjoy my mate's company."

Edgar smirked, and he left the motel room without another word. He could feel his master's satisfaction through his very being.

Castiel quickly tossed his lover onto the bed before climbing over him. Their lips met once more in a hungry embrace. Dean moaned as their tongues danced, and he ran his fingers through Castiel's dark locks. Castiel broke away, and he was quick to strip his body of the clothes he wore.

"You ready for me Dean?" Castiel asked as he spread his lover's legs before him.

Dean bit his bottom lip and shifted his legs to rest over Castiel's waist. "I am." he agreed.

Castiel's hand reached between his lover's bypassed Dean's cock for the moment and went straight to his lover's entrance. The smile on Castiel's face widened when his hand brushed across the plug inserted in his lover's entrance. "I am glad to see you followed orders," the Leviathan spoke before pulling out the plug.

Dean moaned at the sensation and threw his head back. Cas bent forward and sucked on his lover's offered neck. He reached for his own member to hold it steady as he slowly fed his cock into Dean's greedy hole. Dean's hands shot to Castiel's shoulders, and his fingers dug into the meaty flesh of Castiel's shoulders as he was slowly filled to the brim.

"CAS!" Dean moaned when Castiel finally bottomed out inside him.

Dean's legs tightened around his lover's waist when Castiel began to slowly pull out. Castiel decided to shut his lover up with a kiss. The pace his hips set up was slow but brutal. Castiel made sure to brush again Dean's prostate with every thrust. As Dean's hand crept toward his leaking member, Castiel slapped his hand away.

"You are going to cum on my cock or not at all Dean," Castiel ordered.

Dean bit his lip in frustration. He has only been able to come untouched once since he and Castiel became lovers. Slowly, Castiel's thrusts sped up, and Dean felt himself building up toward his orgasm. Each time Castiel pounded his cock inside him, he always managed to hit that bundle of nerves.

"I'm close," Dean muttered as he thrust his hips to meet Castiel’s.

"Do it Dean," Cas ordered, "Come for me."

And Dean was one to follow orders. With a shout, Dean came untouched, shooting his seed across their bellies. Castiel followed his lover over the edge and filled Dean with his seed. After the aftershocks passed, Castiel placed soft kissed along Dean's collarbone and jaw.

"Do you love me Dean?" he asked as he looked into emerald orbs.

Dean swallowed as he stared into ocean depths. "You know I love you," he responded.

Was Dean just referring to the angel Castiel once was, Dean was unsure. Everything was becoming so blurred and messed up.

Castiel seemed pleased by his lover's answers. He sat up in bed, and the dark smiled returned to his lips. He pulled his pants back on and commented, "Then you know that lovers should never keep secrets from one another."

There was a questioning gaze on the Winchester's face. "What?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head and walked toward the closet. Edgar was sudden to enter the motel door with two other Leviathans as Castiel continued, "I know they are there."

Castiel's eyes locked onto the three men who had been inside the closet. "Hello again Sam. Bobby, Crowley," the Leviathan greeted.

Castiel grabbed Sam, and the two other Leviathans grabbed hold of Bobby and Crowley.

"Please Cas, don't!" Dean pleaded with his lover.

Castiel shook his head. He turned to Edgar. "Take Dean for me please," he ordered his underling.

As Edgar grabbed the Winchester, Dean began to buck in his hold. "No!" he shouted, "Don't hurt them, please Cas!" But Dean could say no more for Edgar vanished with the Winchester.

If looks could kill, Sam would have killed Castiel twice over. "Where did you take him?" he demanded answers.

Castiel chuckled, "Somewhere you can't find him. Dean is mine now."

Sam snarled. "Are you even still the same angel, or did you consume him when you took over his vessel?"

Castiel licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say. I enjoyed everything the angel was. I have all his memories and feelings."

"If you kill us, then Dean will never forgive you," Sam vowed.

"I know," the Leviathan responded before turning his attentions toward the demon. A look of dread appeared on the demon's face. "You will not be missed though, and my body still wants you dead," Castiel admitted. The Leviathan's jaw unhinged, and Crowley was swallowed whole. When Castiel finished his meal, he frowned. "Demons always taste disgusting."

Bobby and Sam glanced at one another. Perhaps this was it for the two of them.

"I hope this reminds you of what should happen if you come after me and Dean again," Castiel warned before leaving with the other Leviathans.


	10. Epilogue

It was hard for Bobby and Sam to admit defeat. But what else could they call this? The Leviathan that was once Castiel left the two hunters alone in the motel room. With their tails tucked between their legs, Bobby and Sam returned to their current hide out. They still had no new leads on the Leviathans' locations or a way to stop them. It was completely and utterly hopeless. It disheartened the two hunters, who worked to successfully avert the Apocalypse, that they might have lost this fight.

But what could they do? How were they supposed to stop the Leviathans. They killed Crowley, the King of Hell, like he was nothing. These creatures were far older than demons. So maybe there was not a way to kill them. With Leviathans spread out like they were, they could not just shove the monsters back into Purgatory.

Furthermore, those monsters still had Dean. Sam could not risk it all with his brother's life still on the line. Was Dean too far gone to be saved though? Even Bobby was beginning to have his doubts. Dean would do anything for those he loved, and the idjit loved that angel.

So Bobby spent his days in a drunken stupor. It was easier to deal with his emotions that way. Sam was still a man on a mission. He was not ready to throw in the towel. There had to be a way to save Dean, and the younger Winchester was going to stop at nothing until he found it.

Edgar watched the two hunters, the only human threat to the Leviathans' reign. As long as the hunters stayed ignorant, they remained safe. Their leader was whipped, and wished to keep the two humans alive to make his little mate happy. Edgar would rather his leader break the ex hunter completely.

Still, there was nothing the humans could do as the Leviathans continued to take over hospitals and even break into the political world. The battle was over before it even began, and the Leviathans were going to take what was rightfully theirs.

Meanwhile, Dean still remained with the Leviathan that was once his angel. The Leviathan continued to twist Dean more and more, wiping away Dean's humanity. Dean and Castiel shared a meal together consisting of flesh and blood. Dean's hunger for human food dwindled down as the need for flesh and blood increased. It was clear to the former hunter that he was no longer entirely human. But he could not leave; no it was too late for that. The Leviathans played on his lingering emotions for the former angel, and Dean fully surrendered. He just hoped that one day Sam, Bobby, and even Castiel could forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the end. I keep going back and forth on whether or not I should do a sequel. If I do, then I would go into much more detail into Dean's new life with Leviathan!Castiel. But I don't know.... Would you guys like me to continue this? Please let me know!


End file.
